


Nobody Wants You Here

by KennDemon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Murder, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennDemon/pseuds/KennDemon
Summary: Ray has been haunted by the first words his soul mate will say to him ever since they appeared on his wrist. He has dreaded the moment he would hear them out loud, but when he finally does, what happens next?





	Nobody Wants You Here

“Alright class, listen up!”

Ray lifted his head from where it was resting on his notebook. His English teacher was standing at the front of the room, looking rather pissed off. Honestly, he couldn’t blame her, the students in his English class weren’t usually paying attention to what was being taught.

“Since none of you seem able to talk about anything else,” The teacher was tapping her foot, a sure sign that she was fighting to keep from yelling. “I want you all to write a single scene story about how you think you might meet your soul mate.”

Ray lowered his head again. _‘Great.’_ He wanted nothing more than to forget about the whole soul mate thing. That’s the only reason he even came to school today.

* * *

 

The city of crime. It could be a welcoming home sometimes.

Ray dropped his single duffel bag on the floor of the crappy apartment. The place was pretty gross, and he was sure any kind of inspector would shut it down immediately, but that was why he was able to rent the one bedroom for fifty bucks a week. It even came with a parking space for the car he would probably never own.

He was trying to decide what to do to occupy himself when his phone rang. It was his mother.

“Mom, what is it? I just spoke to you two hours ago.”

“I know, but…” She sounded nervous. “Honey, I really think you’re making a mistake. You could live anywhere in the world. Why there?”

“It doesn’t matter, mom.” Ray sighed. “It’s not like I’ll be wanted anywhere.” He whispered, the familiar words getting stuck in his throat.

“Don’t say that!” He knew his mother well enough to hear that she was fighting tears. “We will always want you here.”

“No offence, but that’s why I had to leave. It will always feel like a hollow victory there.”

“Sweetie…” His mother was quiet. “Please, just make sure you find some help there.”

“I promise.” He was pretty sure she knew he was lying. “I have to go, mom. Have to unpack.”

He hung up the phone and tucked it in his pocket. Without thinking, he glanced at his wrist, where the action of putting his phone away had pushed up the wristband he wore.

‘ _Nobody wants you here.’_

His words. His stupid, fucking hypocritical words.

They were supposed to be the first words his soul mate would ever say to him. They were supposed to make him happy and hopeful every time he looked at them. They were supposed to be his future.

Instead, he couldn’t bear to look at them, and they had made him want to end it all on multiple occasions.

His stomach growled, pulling him from his dark thoughts. Quickly, he pulled the wristband down and grabbed his keys.

There was a gas station just down the street from his building, and the convenience store there was as good a place as any to get a bite to eat. It’s not like he really cared what he ate anyway.

He pushed open the store’s front glass doors and looked around. He wasn’t really sure what to expect, being in a new place and all. New York didn’t have this brand of convenience store.

What he definitely did not expect to find was a man pointing a shotgun at the cashier while two other men looted the store.

_Shit._

“You didn’t lock the door!” The man with the shotgun yelled at one of his partners in crime.

One of the other men flipped him off before pulling out a pistol and pointing it at Ray.

“Nobody wants you here.” He said threateningly. “Just leave, and maybe we won’t have to kill you.”

Ray felt his stomach sink to the floor. “Nobody wants me here.” He felt tears sting his eyes. _You know what, fuck it._ He stepped toward the man with the pistol. “Just shoot me.”

The man was wearing a mask, but Ray could still see his eyes through the little holes cut into it. They had grown wide all of a sudden.

In one quick motion, the man put his gun away and grabbed Ray’s arm. “I’m going back first!” He said to his partners.

“Wait, what?!” The man with the shotgun exclaimed. In his surprise, he fired the gun, killing the cashier. “Shit.”

The man holding Ray started dragging him outside. He pulled him over to a motorcycle and made him get on the back.

“Hold on tight.” He directed.

Ray barely had time to throw his arms around the man’s waist before the motorcycle was shooting forward. Part of his brain was telling him that he had just been kidnapped, but the rest of him didn’t care. This was his moment of truth.

* * *

 

“Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?”

Ray stared blankly as the man led the way into a log cabin somewhere north of the city. The man went straight to the kitchen, pulling off his mask and tossing it on the counter. He filled a kettle and started to boil water. Ray only realized that he was supposed to say something when the man turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh, tea?” Ray didn’t drink coffee, and he hadn’t had hot chocolate since he was ten.

His answer must have been correct, because the man smiled and turned to a cupboard. “Orange pekoe, green, chamomile, or…” He pulled a box out and looked at it for a moment. “Chocolate raspberry?”

Ray couldn’t help the small “ooh” that escaped him.

The man chuckled and opened the box. Ray watched as he put bags in two mugs. Then he leaned against the counter to wait for the water.

Ray was tempted to make a ‘watched kettle never boils’ joke, but he kept quiet. Instead, he looked around the room. The cabin was pretty open, so he was able to see most of the interior.

Despite the quiet, rustic impression of the exterior, the cabin was furnished very modernly. Ray could see three televisions in the living room alone, each with an Xbox hooked up to it. The couches in front of the televisions looked very comfortable, and the dining table was large, with enough seats for as many extended family members a person could have.

“Is this your house?” Ray absently asked.

“It’s a safe house.” The kettle clicked and the man poured water into the mugs. “The others should be here soon enough.”

“Oh.” For some reason, Ray was disappointed. Logically, he should be glad that he wouldn’t be left alone with a criminal, but that criminal was also his soul mate, so someone he wanted to be alone with.

“They’re probably going to be pissed.” The man chuckled.

“Because you bailed on a botched robbery?” Ray spared a moment to feel bad for the cashier that had been shot. “Or because you brought a complete stranger to the safe house?”

“You’re not a complete stranger.” The man spoke with a finality that Ray found comforting. “You’re my soul mate, and they’ll understand that once they know.” He nodded at a couch. “Have a seat.”

Ray lowered himself onto the cushion. It was, in fact, very comfortable. He looked around again. If this was just a safe house, he wondered what the man’s actual house looked like. It was probably ridiculously better than Ray’s apartment.

“So…” The man breathed, handing Ray a mug of tea. He sat on the couch beside him, leaving a respectable distance. “I guess I should introduce myself, huh?” He chuckled. “I’m Ryan.”

Ray blew gently on his tea. “Ray.” He whispered.

Ryan hummed. “Ray.” He nodded to himself. “I guess this isn’t how you expected to meet your soul mate, huh?”

Ray’s head flew up and he gave Ryan a hard stare. Without looking away, he placed his mug down on the low table in front of him and pulled up his wristband. “My words are ‘Nobody wants you here.’” He showed the words to Ryan. “I have been dreading meeting my soul mate since they appeared.”

Ryan was silent, just staring at him for a long time. When he finally did speak, it was barely a whisper. “I am so sorry.” He placed a hand over his own forearm. With only a moment of hesitation, he pulled up his sleeve, so that Ray could see the words written there.

‘ _Just shoot me.’_

“I know it’s no excuse, since they were my fault.” Ryan told him. “But I was scared too.” It sounded like he was trying to speak around a lump in his throat. “I was sure I would lose you before we even met.”

Guilt filled Ray’s chest. In a moment, he remembered every moment growing up when the world had become too much for him. When he thought there would never be anyone in his corner. When he had given up and…

“You almost did.” He breathed.

Strong arms wrapped around him and Ryan pulled him into a hug. At first, Ray was startled by the closeness, and he started to pull back. Then the sensation of just being held close to someone who cared that he was alive filled him. He felt something inside him melt away.

He reached out and wrapped his arms around Ryan.


End file.
